memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chops
Sorry Sorry for the sproradic posting. Real-world issues are forcing me away form both the computer and the books.--Chops 22:56, 7 May 2005 (UTC) Re:User talk:SGCommand If you mean my Stargate Wiki, then I will soon change host within the next couple months, if not then the next 5 years.SGCommand State of the Wiki I've actually come to like it here. (even the loneliness) I usually contribute to Memory Alpha, and found a link here accidentally. (and, as I think I said on my user page, I saw something with such potential I couldn't pass it up.) And, since I've never really gotten along with Yahoo software, I think I'll take you up on the Admin offer :-) I'd wondered what happened to any of the other 5000+ users (hm, just doesn't sound right does it?) I guess I'll have to start spreading the word about this site. - Lieutenant Ayala 05:48, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) Actually, I'm wondering about the state of the Wiki too, at least in terms of its name. Would Memory Beta be a good name in place of The Non-Canon Star Trek Wiki? I put that it's "colloquially" called that on Memory Beta:Introduction just because it's easier for people to remember. --Schrei 04:10, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) Fanon Hi Chops. Please can you explain why fanon isn't allowed at this wiki. Since it's obviously not allowed at Memory-Alpha, I'd have thought this wiki was an ideal place for it. I've had a new wiki request stating that this wiki doesn't allow it. I could make a third Star Trek wiki, but I'm concerned it would largely be a fork of this one, with the one exception of also containing fanon and user-generated RPGs. Please let me know whether you're willing to broaden the scope of this wiki, or whether you see any need to split this off to another site. Thanks. Angela (talk) 03:18, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Thanks for the detailed reply. I guess a new wiki will be best. Angela (talk) 20:42, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) Tacoma? Dude, you live in Tacoma? I live in Puyallup! Small world, eh? You ever go to Bob's Java Jive?-Turtletrekker "Enterprise" Deletions I thought we created the Votes For Deletion page for a reason? What's with all the unilateral deletions? "Incompatible licenses?" What does that mean? -- Sci 06:39 6 May 2006 UTC How I found out about this site I found out about this site at the Trek BBS, where a contributor had a link to this site. I have since added links between Memory Alpha and this site on certain pages--Robert Treat 23:10, 9 May 2006 (UTC) Apologies Sorry, I did let frustration get the better of me, but I do question defining "bloody" as foul language. At any rate, it won't happen again. Peace out. --Turtletrekker 07:12, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :I have no experience with "bloody," but it was the most obvious example of not assuming good faith. I don't agree with the revisions, but everyone is a possible contributer State of the Wiki 2006 I have seen from the previous State of the Wiki discussion that a lot has changed over the past year, with a lot more users, and a more viable database with nearly 6,000 articles. Definitely a boost from what existed when I stumbled on the wiki in April. Administrator and Maintenance Issues But I still have some concerns about the state of the wiki. As mentioned on a recent discussion on Memory Alpha concerning the administrator issues. I know that following that discussion that Lieutenant Ayala came over and deleted images and performed maintenance that was much needed. But obviously one administrator can't watch over the wiki at all times, and so spammers and vandals are allowed to persist. For example, we have had an image of an ass on the wiki since Monday, and the vandal was allowed to put the image on several articles. Obviously we can revert the changes that were made, but can't ban the vandal so could return at any time. And the image of the ass is still on the wiki. I believe the best option would be to set up a vote for a new administrator(s) that could then aid you in making sure that the wiki was as well as guarded as other wiki's such as Memory Alpha. Site Name, Logo, and New Blood My other issues with the wiki, is the overall look of it. 8of5, Ensign Fridan, and myself have spent a while creating uniform templates and navigation templates to improve the look of the wiki, and I believe that we have succeeded greatly. But I think we have to look at the issue of the wiki's name and logo. For over 12 months, the name of Memory Beta has been suggested and approved by multiple users, and I feel that it would be a good time to execute that change. A good logo for the wiki would be the logo below, and the basis of the colors that we have used to tie into the templates and navigation boxes. Another issue that should be addressed is the issue of drawing in new members who could work with us to greatly improve the wiki. At the moment we have a core group of members who have done great work with the wiki, but as there is only around 10 of us to contribute articles, we could be here forever. Also we all have our own particular favorites to contribute to, I believe if we were to start advertising the wiki we could increase our members and the coverage that they could provide. Memory Alpha has achieved this brilliantly, through advertising on Trek related sites, but also through word of mouth and the books themselves. The forewards of several recent novels have stated they would like to thank the contributors of Memory Alpha for the information that they have used in their novel. I would like to see Memory Beta name-dropped in a book. Thank you for noting my concerns. I am not some random moaner, I just care deeply about the wiki and wish to see it become an excellent companion to Memory Alpha and become the ultimate resource for the Expanded Universe of novels and games.--The doctor 09:49, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Thank You for the Nomination I'd like to thank you for the nomination. I really care about this wiki and want it be as successful as Memory Alpha and beyond. Thank you so very much :-).--The Doctor 01:29, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Help: Spelling ~ British English or American English? Hello, Chops, K'Bett here. I've really tried scrolling, and scrolling, and scrolling to find the answer to this question. So far all I have done is correct obvious typos, but I keep seeing some articles with American English and others with British English. Since Memory Beta "belongs" to everyone...does this even matter? Or should some form of consistency at least attempt to be maintained? Paramount is an American Corporation; Gene was an American. Would the "Federation Standard" have used the American spelling? This inquiring/enquiring mind is going in circles at the quandary of it all. :-) Thanks for your hard work on this wonderful space! K'Bett spocl additions thanks for cleaning up my spock additions, I'm new at this wiki stuff. --87.115.15.124 00:04, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ---- Hi, Chops. Just removing a mistake of mine.--Emperorkalan 22:39, 16 February 2008 (UTC) a situation Hello, I'm dropping you a line because I'm running into a roadblock as an administrator, one that I feel could use help from other administrators because it is getting out of hand and seems to be a problem that only I have. user:seventy has been abusive and rude to me since February 2007 -- as a new user I created some articles that he didn't like, and he began a tirade against me when I asked that he discuss it with me and recommended that new users get communication regarding problems with their articles rather than rudeness. Since then, I feel his contributions have been appreciable, and fairly well-rounded -- although when the community makes suggestions to him, he gets defensive. I'm starting to think that he only gets really rude when I personally deal with him however, so I'm asking for guidance for what to do next. As an admin, I'm supposed to make suggestions about articles that need cleanup and changes based on site policy, which all users are welcome to suggest changes to. But as a person, I feel like I can no longer deal with his terrible attitude after being continuously insulted by him. Please keep this in mind in case I call on other admins to come between our discussions. -- Captain MKB 02:29, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Chops, I know the above happened last year, but from my own experience with CaptainMike I would suggest reviewing how he interacts with others. He seems to have let his position as Administrator "go to his head" so to speak. Granted I'm no angel either, but even after I tried talking things over and working with him, he was abusive and had a poor attitude. It is as if he deliberately sets out to antagonize others so that he can use his powers for his own amusement. http://startrek.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:75.7.251.235#Behavior http://startrek.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:75.7.251.235#Attitude 16:27, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Editing Tools Hi. I’m Captain Redding from Memory Gamma. We have recently updated our editing tools bar so that when we click on one of the icons a template appears, such as a Starship template. We thought that you might be interested so this is the coding that we used: if (mwCustomEditButtons) { mwCustomEditButtonsmwCustomEditButtons.length = { "imageFile": "http://images.wikia.com/marveldatabase/images/2/29/Character_Button.png", "speedTip": "Insert character template", "tagOpen": "\{\{Character Template\r| image = ", "tagClose": "\r| name = \r| homeworld = \r| species = \r| gender = \r| birth = \r| death = \r| height = \r| weight = \r| hair = \r| eyes = \r| affiliation = \r| posting = \r| position = \r| rank = \r| image2 = \r\}\}", "sampleText": ""}; mwCustomEditButtonsmwCustomEditButtons.length = { "imageFile": "http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/memory-gamma/images//9/9c/Spaceship_Button.png", "speedTip": "Insert Starship template", "tagOpen": "\{\{Standard Template\r| image = ", "tagClose": "\r| registry = \r| class = \r| gov = \r| navy = \r| status = \r| yard = \r| laid = \r| launched = \r| commissioned = \r| decommissioned = \r| motto = \r| comm = \r| exec = \r| seco = \r| med = \r| eng = \r| opps = \r| sec = \r| image2 = \r\}\}", "sampleText": ""}; } All you need to do is adapt the coding for your templates and add it to the end of the code of the MediaWiki:Common.js and it should work. Captain Redding 15:30, 10 January 2009 (UTC)